


You Make Me Crazy

by kaiania



Category: B.A.P, BTOB, EXO (Band), GOT7, Mamamoo, Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, HERE I AM, M/M, Multi, multifandom - Freeform, multifandom ships, perhaps not, perhaps you'll like it, publishing another story, teen and up just cause of some bad words lol, without even writing a new chapter for the last one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14612721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiania/pseuds/kaiania
Summary: Hanseong High's annual show is around the corner and it's getting a little messy.(I swear this story has a plot.......somewhere, but please believe me ok)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is somewhat introductionary like? more like an insight of what's going on  
> next one would be probably similar too  
> (both of the high schools exist somewhere in Korea, I was just searching the names online, but they have nothing to do with schools in the fic!!)

  Being dragged right out of an important math class by school’s Student Council President wasn’t something Yixing imagined it would happen on this gloomy Monday. But feeling the pull on his just ironed school uniform, there was no doubt Kim Yongsun wasn’t a weak girl. Tumbling on his feet, trying to catch up with her fast pace, he relapsed what happened in the classroom just two minutes ago. 

  After hearing the knock on the door, his math teacher let the person in, turning out to me Yongsun herself. Her blond hair let down in waves, her face decorated with her cute smile, but she went right to the point why she was here. „Mr. Hong, I’m sorry to interrupt your class, but we, student council, need Zhang Yixing right now. Director said you can let him go with me if you don’t mind.“ His mind troubled, Yixing couldn’t understand why would they need him. Preparations for the annual show aren’t to begin until next week or so. „Of course Miss Kim, you can take him with you.“ 

  He picked his stuff in the speed of light when Yongsun came and took him by his sleeve, pulling him out of the classroom. „Yongsun, Yongsun,“ he called after her while they were „walking“ down the school’s empty hall. „Please do explain why do you need me right now? Aren’t preparations for the show to start next Thursday?“ 

  „We have a bigger problem than that,“ she mumbled. „Yoon Jeonghan, our graphic designer, the one was supposed to do the drafts for the posters, flyers and the rest by  _Wednesday_  caught the serious flu he didn’t even begin the draughts!“ she whisper-yelled, acknowledging the fact that they’re still classes going on. „Director was supposed to see them along with the council today,“ distress high in her voice. „But now, at this moment, we have no one who could do Jeonghan’s job and Junmyeon told me you have  _some_  experience with graphic design so I hoped you can help us out.“ 

  They walked in in the student council office which was, to put it mildly, in a whole chaos. School’s newsletter club was stationed here along with rest of the council. Papers flying everywhere, people running from left to right and back to where they were, chatters, shouts, everything was a big mess. Jaebum, the vice president, was sitting in the corner of the room, talking with Yongguk, who was on a chair across to his. Both of them were part of the basketball’s team, Yongguk being among the oldest and a captain. They were probably discussing upcoming games while waiting for all the commotion to flare down.  

  Next Yongguk was Namjoon, literary club president, and then Yixing spotted rest of the school club’s heads, such as Jinyoung from drama club and Ilhoon from the music club and his friend Junmyeon from school’s choir. Yongguk was considered an unofficial leader of the sports side of the school. Sometimes Seungcheol, almost like a second captain in the basketball team, would fill in instead of the older when these meetings were held. Yixing himself was a dance club president and he noticed one of the club members, Kim Yugyeom, seated near Ilhoon.  

  Hyejin, one in charge of school’s annual show for the past two school years, and a vice head of the art club, ran right past them and almost slamming into Yongsun, apologizing as she bolted out of the office. „What a chaos is around here,” Yixing murmured to himself. „Here’s rarely peaceful, but considering most of the things that were supposed to be done by now aren’t, this is reasonable,” Yongsun snickered. She got used to this with time, but that doesn’t make things any less stressful.  

  Yongsun left to sit at the head of the table while Yixing placed himself next to Jinyoung, as it was the only free space he could find at that moment. Meeting had begun 5 minutes later when Hyejin came back panting and seating herself close to Yongsun. 

* * *

 **King Chan**   _@localdiva_  

Sometimes being late isn’t so fun as it looks 

* * *

  Himchan was late for the student council meeting, he was  _very_ aware. Yongsun will probably kill him, but he didn’t have time to think about his own murder right now. Bolting through the school’s halls, he was lucky enough that they were empty.

  Fortunately for him, school’s papers finished their edition last night and queued it for printing, so Yongsun won’t be around his neck at least for that.  

  The meeting was supposed to start 10 minutes ago. Himchan hoped he won’t be the only one late, when at that moment Hyejin almost flew past him, just to stop right in front of the office’s doors to catch a breath. He was glad that it was her which meant nothing started yet. He entered right after her, finding the only available seat next to Yixing, his friend from the P.E class.  

* * *

 **King Chan**   _@localdiva_  

Guess who seems to have more luck than brains?  

* * *

   Jimin was panting, covered in sweat, laying on the floor. The school had allowed them to use this new and renovated dance studio, so he and Jongin had an assignment to create a choreography for the annual show. They had two weeks in total to finish it, so they had to work every day and it has slowly become exhausting. Yixing would jump in from time to time to help out, but he had his own stuff to do. Like creating flyers and posters, cause how could he say no to the president?  

  The two of them were then left on their own, and it was harder doing this then they thought it would be. But, they had to endure. When they finish the choreography, they still have to teach the rest of the dancers. Jimin hoped that won’t be so bad considering their dancers are pretty good.  

  Tired and out of breath, both of them barely stood up from the floor. Dehydrated and hungry, they decided to make a break and chill in the cafeteria or on the school grounds. The school allowed them to miss classes at least for a week without consequences, so they didn’t care if anyone spotted them walking around school and the halls.  

* * *

 **Nini-bear**   _@dancerjong_  

@xingja hyung help us... me and @mochiii are on the verge of dying... 

* * *

  Right after the meeting basketball team had a training. Yongguk and Jaebum ran out of the office to make it on time, cause coach is not a very pleasant person when you’re late. 

  During the meeting, they discussed some of the tactics they could use for the next game (that’s happening in a week or so), but since they couldn’t come up with something very useful, they agreed they should include Seungcheol too, so they left that one for later. 

  Changing to the team’s jerseys, they bolted out of the changing room just in time before the coach called all the players to make a circle around him. 

  „Next Friday we are playing a very important game against the Daeryun High, we need to do our best. I’ll leave planning out to you boys, but consult me even if you think the tactic will work out.” 

  „Yes, coach Yook!” 

  Seungcheol, Yongguk, and Jaebum sat around the papers scattered on the ground, each with a pen, some in hand, some biting the tip. Caught up in their ideas and plans, and the rest practicing around, no one noticed a pair of students sitting on the bleachers, following their basketball practice in detail. 

* * *

 **JB**   _@notjustinbieber_  

Wish us luck next Friday, we’re gonna need it!!!! 

* * *

 **Chim** **Chim**   _@mochiii_  

Can I just stare at the basketballteam every day all day?

 

 **China Sheep**   _@xingja_  

@mochiii no one’s stopping you, but don’t be a creep 

 

**Chim Chim** _@mochiii_

@xingja why so rude hyung!!!

* * *

  „Music club” mostly consists of rappers and amateur producers. All the school singers went to the choir or the drama club. But these people are the ones who compose original tracks mostly for the dance club, sometimes choir asks them for help, and they tend to have some singers that want to put out a solo song just for the fun. They write most of the lyrics as well. 

  This time of the year they’re even busier than before, the dance club for once had not requested anything for this year’s annual, but on the other side both drama club and the choir did, and they have to work on some solos as well. School is trying to “go big or go home” this year apparently. 

  So, Ilhoon, Changkyun and Jooheon locked themselves in some rusty old music studio near the school’s grounds, sleepless and tired, but willing to finish this rather early than late so they can sleep after. 

  Thanks to that dedication, they produced most of the tracks by now, left only with two or three to finish the last touches. It took them around two months, but finally, it’s getting close to the end and they can focus back on their regular daily life. 

  It was only 12 p.m, but Jooheon was sleeping softly, head resting on his arms, with Ilhoon and Changkyun paying attention to the volume of sounds so they won’t wake him up. 

* * *

 **MC Hoon**   _@hoonil_  

Favorite local baby @leehoney is so cute while asleep, should I take some pictures? 

 

 **Team Wang**   _@wangpuppy_  

@hoonil pls do!!! 

* * *

  At the end of the school day, people were silently celebrating. Tired and sleepy, most of them were reminding others of zombies, especially the student body and everyone involved with preparing the school’s annual show. Yixing had already started on his designing, being released of the classes for the day by the director herself, hanging around the student council office and consulting with Yongsun. 

  Dragging through the gate and out, people were separating into groups, everyone going their own way, back to their homes, warm beds and homemade food. And homework. 

* * *

 **Young Sun**   _@prxsident_  

One day down,but the next one is already waiting 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is considerably shorter than the last one, but it's kind of still introductionary, the plot will be coming with the next chapter!

  Running out of his house, Jackson was sprinting towards his school, because, dear God, he was going to be late. And the coach will kill him. He was supposed to prepare some fencing act for the annual, but he only just began. 

  Jackson Wang was one of the „popular” athletes at their school. He was friendly and sociable and a very likable person. But if you ask his closest friends they’ll always say he’s lamer and less cooler than he seems, which..... he tended to agree with (but they don’t know that).  

  Checking his phone clock while bolting into the school’s grounds, he failed to notice anyone in front of him and managed to slam right into the basketball team that finished their practice with the full force. Luckily his phone stayed in his hands when he fell down, or his mother would kill him if it ended up broken. His behind hurt, and when he opened his eyes, there was a hand in front of him. Jackson looked up and, as assumed, it was the captain who offered him his help. He gladly took it. 

  „Yongguk hyung, I’m really sorry,” he scratched the back of his head. „I didn’t see you, or I would’ve bypassed you-” 

  „No worries, Jackson. Neither of us was paying attention either,” Yongguk said softly and smiled. He was among favorite seniors, often nicknamed „dad”. Certainly, he was high up on Jackson’s list. 

  Checking the clock again, Jackson whined. „Sorry hyung, but I got to bolt. Coach will feed me to his dogs if I don’t hurry up.” 

  Yongguk silently chuckled. „Tell him I kept you up, he won’t bite then.” 

* * *

 **Team Wang** _@wangpuppy_  

Coach is not mad, dad saved me!! 

 

 **Jooheonie** _@leehoney_  

@wangpuppy be glad it was him you ran into 

 

 **Team Wang** _@wangpuppy_  

@leehoney what’s that supposed to mean!?!?  

* * *

  Everybody is hating on Mondays, but it’s not like Tuesdays are any better. At least that’s what Jeonghan thought while dragging his – how he would say  _lifeless_ – body towards his the student body’s office. He was still not fully recovered, but he couldn’t miss any more school, and he has to help out poor Yixing who ended up taking his job and being pestered by Yongsun. 

  Yixing just can’t say no to anyone, so when Jeonghan heard it was him who was in charge of the posters and the rest, he decided to get his ass up and bring it to school. Jisoo surely won’t be glad when he sees him, he’ll call mom right away, but it’s not like she doesn’t know. He had to beg her to go to school (which never happens), and she reluctantly let him go. He had to promise to drink his medicine. 

  Right at the moment when he closed the doors of the office, he was attacked by Yongsun. She hugged him so tightly, Jeonghan was losing breath. „Yo-Yongsun,” he choked out, „I-I can’t b-breathe.” 

  She let him go, apologizing along the way. “Sorry ‘Han, didn’t mean to.” She led him towards Yixing, bringing another chair so he can sit next to them. He brought out his own laptop, placing it next to Yixing’s. The boy turned towards him with a thankful look. Yongsun made him stay up through the night to at least prepare some drafts. Jeonghan smiled and opened his program. Time to get to business. 

* * *

 **Local Angel** _@hanhannie_  

Guess who came to save the day o(≧▽≦)o 

 

 **China Sheep** _@xingja_  

@hanhannie thank you!!! 

* * *

  After the morning practice and that running into Jackson, Yongguk was passing along the halls, still early for the school to start. Finding a quiet corner, he pulled out his shabby notebook out of his backpack. All kinds of scribbles were inside. Random lyrics, quotes, and poems all over. 

  He and Namjoon were given an assignment. Both part of the literary club (with Namjoon as a president) and the music club, they were supposed to have a mini performance, since they were known as school’s most famous rappers. 

  But Yongguk was having a writer’s block and couldn’t come up with anything for days. He just let out a soft sigh and tried his best to concentrate on his pen and the notebook on his lap.

* * *

 **RM** _@joonie_  

I hope hyung’s block passed :/

* * *

  Friday afternoon came in a blink of an eye. This week went by faster than they thought considering how hectic it was. It was finally weekend and time to rest (and study). Sports teams still had practices, especially the basketball, since their game was in a week. Both choir and drama club were using the fact that the school’s amphitheater was free for the weekend so they can start preparing the show. 

  Dance club (in other words Jimin and  Jongin) decided to take a break, from Monday they will be practicing the choreography and teaching the rest of the dancers along the way.  Never for an annual was like this, but the school was celebrating its 100th birthday and everything had to be perfect. 

  Jeonghan and Yixing, thankfully, found what kind of the design they would do and agreed on two house meetups, both at Jeonghan’s. He wasn’t sure how much his brother will be  _happy_ seeing dimply Yixing around for a weekend (counting his little cute crush on him, but who doesn’t have a crush on the Chinese?). 

  Himchan decided to use the opportunity since his parents were on some random romantic getaway and hold a party on a Saturday night. He didn’t have to invite anyone, people will come as soon as they hear there’s a party going on. Himchan’s boyfriend, Yongnam (also Yongguk’s twin) wasn’t so up for going out, he wanted to spend the night cuddling on the couch, but how can he say anything to Himchan? He wouldn’t listen and he would do it anyway. 

* * *

 **H’s Bae** _@byn0331_  

Will he listen to me just once... 

 

 **JB**   _@notjustinbieber_

@byn0331 it will take a miracle for that to ever happen

* * *

  So Friday ended in high spirits, but also with very exhausted students. 


	3. Chapter 3

  Saturday noon came in one blink of an eye and Yongguk found himself in Himchan’s (his brother’s boyfriend, but also (sometimes unfortunately) his best friend) house, helping with preparing the party that will go down that night. Which included buying alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks, some snacks, those red plastic cups and a few of ping pong balls. Most of what they bought were beer and vodka, plus some drinks Himchan already had at home. Himchan took out the disco ball he had just for the sake of the lights and put it up in the living room with the help of Yongnam. He also reserved a DJ for a night so they placed a table in the corner of the room. There was nothing else to do, so the three of them just ended up chilling on the couch and watching TV. 

  It was only 6 p.m. and the party wasn’t supposed to start until 9 at least, but Yongguk headed home to find something he can wear while Yongnam decided to stay since he already brought his outfit with him. Yongguk was home in 15 minutes, Himchan lived relatively close to their house. When he opened the door, he was immediately attacked by a happy poodle. Tigger was probably waiting for someone to take him outside considering the place was empty as his parents were visiting some cousins over the weekend. He put a leash on him and took him to the nearest dog park they had. As soon as Yongguk released him, Tigger was already running towards the other dogs to play. He sat on the closest bench and took out his phone. He skimmed through some messages and then went on Twitter. His schoolmates were very active as always. 

 

 **King Chan** _@localdiva_  

Let’s have a great night tonight! 

 

 **Team Wang** _@wangpuppy_  

Let’s hope they’ll be there tonight ;-; 

 

 **Nini-bear** _@dancerjong_  

Me and @mochiii are having troubles with what to wear and @hanhannie isn’t around to help us :( 

 

 **China Sheep** _@xingja_  

I hope that tonight, for once, I won’t get drunk and embarrass myself like the last time 

 

 **Local Angel** _@hanhannie_  

My kids need me and I have to go save them!! Don’t worry @dancerjong @mochiii hyung is coming to save the day

 

  Yongguk smiled to himself. He scrolled down a bit more until he noticed it was almost 7 already and he had to take Tigger home and start preparing. He wanted to look nicer tonight than he usually does when he goes to parties. He maybe wanted to impress someone, but don’t tell Himchan that, he would only tease him more about his crush and Yongguk would only blush even worse than he does whenever his best friend finds it funny to make fun of him. He calls Tigger and the poodle comes straight to him and lets him put the leash back on. They silently leave the park and head towards home.  

  It’s around 8 when Yongguk finds himself in front of his closet with no idea what he could wear. Like said before, he wanted to impress someone, but when he looked through his clothes he only whined. He has nothing that can leave a nice impression, at least according to his thoughts. He needed help, but he surely wasn’t about to ask Himchan for it. He contacted the first person that came to his mind. Jeonghan. No one would guess, but the two of them go way back, ever since they were in the kindergarten. Like always, he picked up immediately.  

  „Hey, hyung!” he was panting and Yongguk asked himself what in the world he was doing running in this time of the day.  

  „What are you doing?” 

  „Just hurrying home to change my clothes and go to that party with Jisoo.” 

  „Oh..” Yongguk was a tad bit disappointed.  

  „What is it, hyung? Do you need anything?” 

  „I thought you could, maybe, help me out with choosing an outfit tonight, but it seems like you’re busy..” Yongguk more or less mumbled to himself, but Jeonghan being used to him, he heard everything.  

  „Of course I will! You don’t even have to ask! Jisoo’s already ready so I’ll take my clothes and swing by. We can go together!” 

 „Sure then. See you?” 

  „See you, hyung!” 

  Yongguk decided to patiently wait for the twins to come, so he took out some drinks from the fridge and some snacks from the cupboard. Jeonghan knew he had a crush, he tried to extract from him who it was, but he would never say it. Not even his own twin knows. He personally thought it was embarrassing enough to have a crush on someone he could never try to win over in the first place. Well, he doubts he could try to win  _anyone_ over, considering how he tends to be quiet and shy even around his own friends.  

  While being lost in his mind, Yongguk managed not to notice anyone entering the apartment, so when Jeonghan hugged him from the back he almost had a heart attack right where he was standing. It took him a second to realize who it was and in the meantime, Jeonghan released him and was in front of him giggling. Younger took the Pepsi and poured in the three empty glasses next to it. Jisoo was sitting on the couch, silently typing on his phone.  

  „So, hyung, you never call me for these things. Trying to impress someone?” Jeonghan sing-songed. He was again, trying to guess, but Yongguk will never reveal it. 

  „Yes. But who it is, I’m not saying,” Jeonghan pouted. „Oh well, let’s get to business, we don’t have so much time to waste!” and he ran in the direction of Yongguk’s room, two boys right behind him. He was already in front of the closet when the two of them entered the room. Skimming through it, Jeonghan’s eyes sparked up and he immediately handed Yongguk two pieces of clothing. „Try this on!” 

  Jeonghan somehow found tight black ripped skinny jeans Yongguk didn’t even know he had (it was probably Himchan who sneaked them in) and a loose white V cut shirt. Definitely a combination Yongguk would never wear. His outfits consisted of track pants and sweatshirts most of the times. Only for school did he had to wear a uniform like the rest of the students. He tried the clothes on, changing in front of the twins. Jeonghan stared, but he couldn’t stop his eyes. He will or will maybe not admit that at some point in his life he  _did_ have a crush on Yongguk, but really, who didn’t? The older boy turned towards them few moments later and Jisoo almost fell of the chair he was sitting on. „W-What do you think?” 

  „Holy shit, hyung. You look amazing,” Jisoo mumbled staring. Well, he was honest. Those dark jeans fit him perfectly and loose shirt just gives off more to look at. Yongguk flushed, he’s never been used to compliments, especially those that are not coming from Himchan. Jeonghan had his mouth wide open because,  _damn, Yongguk certainly never looked better._ And they’ve known each other since kindergarten. After of a few seconds standing and not letting a single word out, he spoke up: „Sit down, hyung. We’re not totally finished yet, you know.” 

  He dug out some hair gel in Yongguk’s and Yongnam’s bathroom and found a dark eyebrow pencil. The older was sitting quietly on his bed while Jeonghan was slicking his hair back with a small amount of the gel and fixing up his eyebrows just a tad bit. He made Yongguk look even more amazing (which was apparently possible) and stood proudly in the middle of the room. „Hyung, do you have some Converse? They would suit the best with what you’re wearing.” 

  „U-uh, y-yeah I do.” He sped down the hallway to fetch them and put them on and in the meantime, Jeonghan was changing his outfit back in the room. Jisoo was back on his phone. „Shua, we need to take some pictures before we leave.” 

  Jisoo looked up questionably. „Pictures?” 

  „Oh, yeah, hyung’s not leaving the house looking like that with me around without taking any pictures.” Jeonghan took his phone and saw it was 5 minutes till 9, but they weren’t in a hurry. He went to Yongnam’s room since he had a big mirror on the wall to check his outfit. Light skinny jeans that we ripped on the knees, peach colored thin sweater with long sleeves and white Adidas superstars. He thought he looked just fine. Yongguk came back to the room with the rest of the drinks and snacks, while Jeonghan grabbed Yongnam’s leather jacket knowing the other brother doesn’t own any. Entering the room, he took out his phone and checked what could be the best angles to take pictures. 

  „What are you doing ‘Han?” 

  „Take that jacket hyung, you’re being photographed.” 

* * *

 **Local Angel** _@hanhannie_  

To all of you who have a crush on dad hyung: good luck tonight 

 

 **Team Wang** _@wangpuppy_  

@hanhannie ????? 

 

 **Local Angel** _@hanhannie_  

@wangpuppy you’ll see with your own eyes 

 

 **Flower boy** _@yoonhong_  

@wangpuppy he’s right, you should look forward to it 

 

 **Team Wang** _@wangpuppy_  

@hanhannie @yoonhong okay??? 

* * *

  Jeonghan managed to take some amazing looking pictures and after Jisoo took some of him, they left for the party. It was only 15 minutes long walk, and they enjoyed the weather outside. The school began maybe three weeks ago, meaning it was still March and it was chilly. They all had jackets on, but this weekend was one of the nicest in the terms of the weather since the start of the year. 

  They were in front of the house in 10 minutes and Yongguk was, honestly, getting giddy. All those  _what if’s_ couldn’t leave his head in peace and it was like Jeonghan could read minds when he took his hand to hold it and squeeze it reassuringly. They walked in and went to find Himchan, who was mixing drinks behind the bar in the living room. All eyes were on Yongguk, while his were pierced to the floor.He wasn’t used to it, all the attention, even though he  _was_ the basketball’s team captain and well known in the school. But this was different. He looked different. 

  Himchan didn’t even notice them so he almost screamed both from the surprise and from Yongguk. „Guk!? Is that you!?” 

  Jeonghan was smiling like a Cheshire cat. „Yes, it’s him hyung! Do you like it!?” 

  „Well, tonight is certainly going to be fun.”

* * *

 **Team Wang** _@wangpuppy_  

Holy fuck, the aesthetic twins were right

* * *

 **JB** _@notjustinbieber_  

Looks like the captain didn't come to play tonight boys

* * *

  Jeonghan and Jisoo left after some time to find other friends, while Yongguk stayed, sitting on a chair in front of the bar. Himchan made him a drink, some kind of cocktail, making sure to include as less alcohol as possible. Yongguk wasn’t really a fan of those. Loud music was playing in the background while he scanned the room if any other friends of his were around. He spotted totally another person and locked his gaze back to his drink. Yongnam was in charge of the drinks in the backyard. They did hire some people to be behind the bar, but the two of them weren’t supposed to come yet.  

  He took his phone and opened Twitter. Scrolling down he noticed his friends tweeting about him and Jeonghan leaking a photo or two just to entertain the rest of the school. Yongguk was blushing, and blushing hard. He even noticed  _his_ tweet saying: 

Boy, oh boy, dad hyung came looking like THAT  

  Yongguk was sure he was going to die from all the blood flowing to his cheeks. Himchan was snickering in the back and he wanted to just sink into the ground. But the night just began and maybe his best friend slipped a bit more alcohol into those cocktails of his than Yongguk thought. Not much, really, but he did stop giving him more after the third. The basketball captain was grabbed by a hand a dragged towards the part of the room where they played board games before he even noticed who brought him. After two seconds he saw it was Seungcheol. „Wanna play some card games hyung!?” 

  „Sure!” 

  Dance club (only Jongin, Jimin, and Yixing) joined them by the table and Yongguk and Yixing fell fast into a conversation. Their talks were mostly considered of student body’s meetings, preparations and how they hoped Yongsun will stay sane after all of the madness going around. School only began, but it was already becoming a burden for their favorite president. 

* * *

 **Young Sun** _@_ _prxsident_  

Gotta thank @localdiva for tonight, thanks, I needed it ;-; 

 

 **King Chan** _@localdiva_  

@prxsident always there for a friend ;) 

* * *

  Through the night people were paying less and less attention to Yongguk,  _thankfully_ he thought. There were still stares here and there, but nothing drastic like one he first showed up. He needs to „thank” Jeonghan later for choosing his outfit. If nothing else, he was sure he left quite an impression. He and Yixing were still talking when someone jumped onto him from behind. 

  „Hyung!!”  

  It was Jackson. 

  „Damn you look amazing. At first, I didn’t believe Jeonghan, but he sure did you good.” The fencer placed himself on the empty seat next to Yongguk, on his right side. Yixing looked at Jackson in amusement, he was always an interesting persona to him. He made the two of them play cards again, so until Yixing was pulled away from the table by someone, the three of them were playing Uno. Yongguk won twice, letting Jackson win the last round. When Yixing left, they noticed Jimin and Jongin were still there, so Jackson being himself, he nagged them to join until they did. Yongguk almost died of blushing, thanking gods that the lights were dimmed. Himchan  _randomly_ came around and brought them some drinks, while winking in captain’s direction with that famous smirk of his and went to join Yongnam in the backyard. Yongguk rolled his eyes, the only words passing through his mind were  _oh boy._  

* * *

 **King Chan** _@localdiva_  

Maybe he finally gets laid tonight 

 

 **H’s Bae** _@byn0331_  

@localdiva Himchan just shut the fuck up 


End file.
